Beach Lovin'-One-shot
by BookishBlues
Summary: Max thought that a day at the beach with nothing to do in an itchy bikini would be torture. She was partially right. Let's just say, it was very...interesting. ONE-SHOT NO WINGS


3rd Person POV

Max brought the glass up to her lips and took a long sip of her iced tea. She watched Ella flirt with some boys on the beach through shaded lenses, as Angel helped Gazzy build a sandcastle. All of her siblings had something to do, yet Max, the eldest of them all, was just sitting in a chair under a beach umbrella wishing she had brought some sort of entertainment. Max fiddled with the itchy straps of the bikini Ella made her wear and wondered why she came here in the first place. She was in the middle of wallowing in self-pity when a boy caught her eye. He was surfing on a black surfboard. He was tall and lean, with a toned body. He had messy black hair, olive skin, and looked to be Max's age. Max took off her shades and squinted in the bright light.

He abandoned his board by the water and walked towards her direction, probably because Max was sitting in front of the food bar. He caught her eye and looked up and down her body. Max scowled at him. He put his hands up in surrender and headed past her. He returned a few minutes later with an ice cream cone in hand and looked at Max curiously again. Max, who never backed down from a stare, returned the gaze with a challenging look accompanied with a raise of one of her newly waxed eyebrows. Courtesy of Ms. Ella.

"MAX!" Ella screamed as she waved wildly at her. Did she already go from a Ms to a Mrs? Max groaned and reluctantly got up and headed toward her direction. She could still feel mystery-boy's gaze burning holes in her back, before he saw him run past her and toward Ella. What? Max thought. She saw him talking to one of the boys Ella was talking to previously.

"MAAAX!" Ella screeched again and Max snapped out of her trance and jogged towards her.

"What do you want, Ells?" Max asked. Ella smiled brightly as the guy mystery-boy was talking to stepped forward.

"Max, this is Iggy," Ella gestured to the boy beside her. Hello, Ella's future husband, Max restrained herself from saying.

He had strawberry blonde hair and pale blue eyes. What kind of fricking name is Iggy? Max thought to herself. "Can he show me how to surf?" Ella pleaded. Max just nodded in response without paying attention as she debated what kind of parents would name their kid Iggy. Ella squealed and Iggy smirked.

"Ella, this is my brother Fang," Iggy gestured to mystery-boy. Max snorted but covered it up with a cough when she saw Fang's death glare. "And that's my sister Nudge," Iggy pointed to a girl with dark skin and cappuccino curls who was swimming. Jeez, their parents were creative. Fang, Iggy and Nudge? What kind of names are that? Max thought to herself. Something must have gave it away, because Iggy added "They're nicknames," whilst looking at Max. She nodded. But then again, who would name someone Fang, Iggy or Nudge?

"I'm Max. No, not short for Maxine, short for Maximum." This caused the raise of an eyebrow from Iggy and an ignorant shrug from Fang.

Max takes a closer look at Fang. He has dark hair, dark eyes, and dark attire. She internally rolled her eyes. Emo much?

"I'm not emo, if you were wondering," Fang said suddenly. Max widened her eyes a bit. How did he know what she was thinking?

He walked away from her and picked up her board and headed to the turquoise waves. Max sighed in boredom when Ella yelled. Again.

"MAAAAX! YOU HAVE TO TRY THIS!" She screamed. Ella ran towards Max.

"Come on, Maxi, you gotta try this!" Ella exclaimed excitedly.

"I don't want to." Max said and crossed her arms like a child. Ella sighed and decide to resort to bribing.

"If you surf for the rest of the day, I won't take you on a shopping spree for two weeks," Ella coaxed. Max brightened. No shopping with Ella for two weeks? That deal was too good to be true.

"Deal." she replied. Ella smirked.

"Oh, and did I mention? Your instructor is Fang," she said and pranced away. Max growled.

"No you did not," She muttered. Even though they just met a few minutes prior, she already felt her somewhat dislike in Fang that started to brew.

She spotted Fang come her way with his personal black surfboard, and a hideous orange surfboard with brown polka dots. Max snorted.

"You have impeccable taste," she said sarcastically. Fang rolled his eyes.

"It was the only one you wouldn't fail at using," he shot back. Max rose an eyebrow challengingly.

"Oh yeah? Let's bet. If I'm a pro, you get to do what I tell you to do, and if I'm a failure, which I'm not, I'll do whatever you want me to do," she said. Max adored challenges.

Fang shrugged. "Alright, but don't complain when I tell you to be my slave for the rest of the day," Max laughed sardonically.

"Deal,"

Let's just say, Max's cockiness and tendency to over estimate herself will be the death of her someday.

Numerous times, Max's board flipped over and she found herself gasping for air underwater. Fang laughed hard, and clutched his sides. Max glared her famous Martinez-death glare, but Fang didn't even flinch.

"Well, I-I was better than you when you started," Max attempted (key word attempted) to regain some of her dignity at the end of the session. Fang smirked.

"Actually, I'm a 'naturally talented dude who belongs on the waves' according to my instructor," Fang said and smirked at Max's growl.

"Now, slave, will you fetch me two scoops of mango ice cream in a chocolate waffle cone," Fang crooned as he plopped down next to the tides.

Max was beyond furious. But a deal was a deal.

After a long day of (according to Max, illegal) slavery, the rest of their siblings joined them to watch the sun setting.

"Hey," Fang whispered softly to Max.

"Do you want another ice cream?" Max groaned. Fang smiled sincerely, which shocked Max.

"No, but..." Fang gently pressed his lips to her cheek gently. Without knowing, Max has grown to like Fang's humour and antics throughout the day. The small action caused tingles to spread through her blushing face as she felt her body go slack.

"I'll teach you again tomorrow, so you could be my slave again," Fang whispered as he removed his tender lips from her cheeks. She blinked confusedly, temporarily dazed.

Cue the hard slap to Fang's cheek from the one and only, Maximum.


End file.
